Unexpected Love
by The Otaku Chick
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin are temporarily separated and Rin meets a lady and befriends her. The lady then decided to travel with Sesshoumaru and Rin.
1. A Somber Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, it was about mid-afternoon. He knew that Inuyasha and his little friends were around here. Bandits were attacking a village and they always like playing the heroes. He might as well go try to stop them. (But we all know he can't know matter how hard he tries. Gorgeous he may be, but so is Inuyasha, and he's the good guy and they always win).

"Rin," he said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking up at him smiling.

"I'm going to be gone for an hour or so, be good."

"Okay," she said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru smiled in spite of himself, and walked off.

**Meanwhile...**

"Inuyasha! We have to help them! They don't know what they're doing," Kagome yelled.

"Hmph! Always playing the hero," but still pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"What's wrong with that?" Kagome snapped.

"A lot! What have they done for us?" He asked hotly.

"Well, nothing, but if we were in trouble they would probably help us," she said.

"You are so naive Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. "They don't even know us. If we were in trouble I highly doubt they would help us. Just by looking at us they wouldn't. We have a perverted monk, a half dog demon, a kitsune demon, he may be puny but he still looks odd, ("Hey," Shippo protested). Plus there's you, an oddly dressed girl who can't keep her mouth shut."

"How could you be so cold, Inuyasha? With all these helpless women to save," Miroku demanded, and added stiffly, "Besides, they couldn't tell I was perverted by looking at me."

"When you walk up to them they could," Inuyasha said.

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because you'll be groping them by the time you're in 'groping' distance."

"That's not true, I don't do that with men, or if the woman was um... slightly disfigured."

Sango scowled, "You mean if she was ugly?"

"To put it harshly, yes I suppose so."

"You're pathetic monk," Inuyasha snapped.

"Um... hello, burning town we have to save, please stay focused," Kagome said.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered.

While they're kicking ass, we'll go to where havoc is still under way; there was an old man talking to a nineteen-year-old looking girl.

"Miona, you must leave the village, you are no longer safe here. Who knows what these monsters do to women?" The man said.

"Otou-san, I can't leave you, come with me," the girl said while tears were running down her eyes.

"I would only slow you down! Now go!"

"Otou-san..."

"Go!" He yelled.

She ran with tears in her eyes. She was about half a mile from the village when she saw a meadow with a girl picking flowers in it, humming a tuneless song. She stepped forward cautiously and made a slight noise, the girl's ears perked up and she turned around and smiled when she saw her.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "Who are you?"

"Miona," she said smiling kindly, this girl must have run away from the village, although she never saw her before.

"I'm Rin," she looked expectant, "Wanna play?"

"Okay."

They started to make a chain of flowers when Rin looked up at her curiously and asked, "Why are you crying?"

_Okay maybe this girl isn't from the village,_ she thought. The real problem is how do you explain something like this to a little girl? "I found out I might not be able to go home and I was sad."

"Oh," Rin said, the type of "oh" that said "I understand".

"Do you have a home?" She asked.

"I suppose you could call it a home."

"Who takes care of you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, oh he is the best," then she started talking about how wonderful he was. "He even saved my life," she finished.

"Wow, he seems very nice," she said. _This man must be very kind to take in a homeless child, _she thought. (Ironic isn't it?)

They heard some yelling in the distance. "Baka crazy half-demon, he has no right butting in our business," one of them muttered.

"Just be thankful you're alive right now," another said.

Miona recognized the men as the bandits who attacked her home. "Rin, run away from here as far as possible," she whispered, not wanting them to hear, but unfortunately they did.

"What's this, a woman?" One said. "And a child," another muttered. "She's a beauty." _What do you think I am an animal or something_, she thought furiously, while praying she can keep her mouth shut. _I can't take them all on, 5 men! I could only get three of them distracted, and I doubt Rin could take on one of them let alone two!_

"Hey wretch, you lost? You're supposed to be in my bed," they roared with laughter.

"Oh yeah, that's real smooth, you sure the hell have turned me on," she said sarcastically with venom in her voice.

"Ooh a feisty one eh?" He grabbed her chin and made her look up at his ugly face; she almost gagged by his stench. She looked around; she and Rin were in the center of five ugly, disgusting, and drunk bandits.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, slapping his hand away.

The asshole looked mockingly (I dunno if I spelt that right...) scared. "O-oh no, I think s-she really wants to h-hurt me," he said shakily. Everyone else thought this was hilarious.

"You're damn right I do and I will," she shot back. _Sigh So much for keeping my mouth shut,_ she thought.

"Oh yeah," he said grabbing her wrists, and pulling her close to him. "I'd like to see you try." (This guy was obviously the leader.) _Eww! Eww! This guy smells like someone died!! _She thought while gagging.

"OH MY GOD I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE; YOU ALL SMELL LIKE YOU DIED FOUR MONTHS AGO! IF YOU'RE GONNA RAPE ME (or at least try) PLEASE WOULD YOU BE AT LEAST DECENT ENOUGH TO BATHE BEFORE YOU DO!!" She screamed.

"Shut up wench!" He slapped her. The others looked nervous; as if they were doing something they weren't supposed to do (which they were).

"Oh! Is somebody afwaid they're gonna get caught?" She said as if she were talking to a baby.

"Oh, once I'm through with you you're gonna die," he snarled.

"Hey boss what about us?" One of them asked.

"Oh you can have the girl," he said as if it didn't really matter to him. They all got this distinguishing grin on their face and started to close in on Rin.

Rin looked confused. "Huh? W-what's going on? Miona uhm what's going on?!" She squeaked.

Miona's hazel eyes flashed and she said in a deadly whisper,"don't you dare touch her," and before anyone could say anything she kneed the leader in the groin. He moaned and fell to the ground. That made the other four stop what they were doing and look up at their boss; they instantly forgot about Rin and started toward her. She pulled out a dagger and slit the leader's throat, who fell to the ground dead with a look of pain on his face. For a moment the other four idiots stood there confused, until they finally realized what just happened. That's when they attacked her. She slit two more throats, but when she was about to stab the fourth guy, the one behind grabbed the hand she was holding the dagger in. She was momentarily startled and he took advantage of the moment and stabbed her in the chest using her own hand. Miona fell to the ground with a look of shock on her face. While still clutching the dagger in her chest she died.

**Oooh cliffhanger ending! Gotta love em'. I hope you all liked it, if you didn't please criticize all you want. I'll try to write the second chapter ASAP. Review please!**


	2. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I wish I did, muahahahahahah! Nilkanowen: Shut up Jade. Jade: Where did you come from?! Nilkanowen: … here there, everywhere… just let your readers read the bloody story! Jade: Yes well this was only supposed to be a disclaimer spot but nooo Nilkanowen had to get her 15minutes of glory in… Nil: This is a fanfiction, an insignificant one at that, I strongly doubt I'd use my 15 minutes here. Jade: Then go away! Nil: No. Jade: Okay then! ^o^ Nil: You are such an idiot…**

**Decisions**

**Chapter 2**

Rin just stood there in surprise for a moment, and then ran over and knelt beside Miona. Her eyes slowly began to fill with tears, and then she let out a scream. Well Sesshomaru was waking back from getting defeated by Inuyasha, (a/n: yet again, sigh he just never learns) and instantly recognized it. In a split second Sesshomaru was right next to Rin, but she didn't really notice him. She was still staring at the dead Miona, and was sobbing while sputtering out words that you couldn't really understand, but amazingly Sesshomaru did understand it. I'll try to explain as best I can, it went something like this:

"Why...sob..s-she j-just...hick wanted t-to h-help meeeee hick sob!! I-I hate them! Y-you hurt M-miona!!" She looked up at the last two bandits standing with angry eyes, but they weren't looking at Rin, they were still in shock of seeing Sesshomaru practically popping out of nowhere. Rin looked up to see what they were looking at, and she looked slightly shocked to see him, but got over it quickly and said, "Lord Sesshomaru when d-did you get here?" She asked still a little shaky.

"About two minutes ago," he answered. The two men started to run away and screaming out of pure fear of the demon (a/n: because it was that obvious he was... no human can pop out of nowhere like he did, and well look as ridiculously pretty as he does.). "Rin, you stay here," she nodded. He chased after them, and soon their screaming stopped.

When he came back, Rin was kneeling beside Miona with silent tears rolling down her face. Ever since Sesshoumaru had started to take care of her no one else had ever taken notice of her. The only time people ever acknowledged her was Inuyasha and his friends. You could hardly call it acknowledgement thought because they just stared at her curiously as if they were not exactly sure as to why such a young innocent girl was with an evil person such as Sesshoumaru. Rin felt her heart ache with sadness as she looked down at the girl. It was odd since she hardly knew the girl. It was most likely because she had no actual recollection of ever having a big sister she believed this was what a big sister would be like.

She quickly wiped them away when she saw Sesshomaru, but the sadness in her face would not go away like the tears, and Sesshomaru couldn't stand looking at her face when it was that sad. So instead he looked at Miona, who was pale with her eyes still open, holding the dagger in her chest.

"Rin," he said, while staring at Miona, "Tell me what happened."

Rin's point of view was slightly different than Miona's. "Well, I left Jaken because really Lord Sesshoumaru he can be such a boring person to hang out with sometimes! So I decided to pick some flowers, and I came across this field," she gestured around their current surroundings. Aside from the dead bodies and all the blood, it looked pretty pleasant with all the wild flowers...Okay! I'm getting off the subject, on with the story! "When she came running from somewhere over there (she pointed towards the village). She had tears in her eyes, and we introduced each other. I asked what was wrong and she said she might never get to go back to her home. That kinda made me sad too, so we played, talked, made flower crowns, and just about anything you can do in a field of flowers. Then these men came along and started to ask her these weird questions, they must have gotten her really angry because she slapped that one (she points to the leader). Now he was really mad and he grabbed her by the wrists and said something, then she had a temper tantrum of some sorts. Next thing I knew I was in the center of four men, they were laughing for some reason or another, and they started to close in. I got really scared and tried to stop them, but they were too strong! Miona got really angry then, and killed three of the guys. When she tried to kill one of the two survivors, the other crept up from behind her and grabbed her and stabbed her with her own knife, and that's when you came in," she finished off.

Sesshomaru needed to do some thinking; technically he was in the girl's debt for saving Rin. He decided to let Rin do the deciding, "Rin, would you like me to use my Tenseiga to revive her like I did with you?" He asked. Rin looked up at him with such hope in her eyes, and just nodded.

So for the third time in his life (I'm including the time he slashed Jaken with it) he pulled out the Tenseiga and did whatever he did to wake them up.

When Miona blinked and looked up to see what was going on, all she saw was a white-haired man with golden eyes, two slashes on each side of his cheeks, and a crescent moon on his forehead, (ooooh man is that a gorgeous sight or what?) she fainted.

When Miona woke up, she was by a fire pit. She looked at her surroundings, there she saw Rin, that white-haired man, and a toad-like thing tending to a two-headed thing. Miona's first thought is _where the hell am I? Oh, wait! Maybe me and Rin are dead now, all I remember is everything going black, then there were these stairs... but I when I tried to walk on them something jerked at me, and then I saw this white-haired man, maybe he was an angel! _(Once again, ironic, very ironic.) _I was a little surprised... but wait this can't be heaven, that toad thing doesn't look like anything that could come from heaven..._ "Oh, you're awake!" Rin interrupted her thoughts with an excited yell, "Lord Sesshomaru, she's awake!"

"I can see that Rin," he said standing up with an ever so slight smile on his face that may be slightly forced. "I would like to thank you (*GASP* Sesshomaru thanking someone?!) for saving Rin."

She went on her knees and bowed. "There is no need for a thank you, I wanted to help Rin, she's a very nice girl," she replied.

Rin smiled and said, "Thank you, Miona."

"I better be going now," she said getting up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can't she stay a little bit longer, for supper at least?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru looked down as he said, "That is up to her. She can decide for herself."

Rin looked at Miona excitedly and said, "You don't mind staying do you Miona?!"

"Not at all," she said smiling happily, she was _starving_.

They had fish that Jaken caught by the river I just made up. It was a silent dinner. After dinner Sesshomaru needed to talk to Miona in private, a little further away from the clearing they were camped at (NO they are not going to make out or talk about how much they love each other, come on people it's only the second chapter…).

"Miona, Rin seems very fond of you," Sesshomaru said

"Oh, she's said a great deal about you too."

Sesshomaru was slightly curious on what Rin says about him, but didn't mention it. "I was wondering, would you like to travel with us?"

Her eyes widened, "She said you prefer to travel alone, beside her, and that you're reluctant to let Jaken accompany you," (she guessed the ugly toad was Jaken).

"I am, but like I said she is rather fond of you, plus Jaken isn't the most ideal sort of mother (the author has a moment of amusement, while imagining Jaken in an old 50's apron thingy on him, while holding a pan of cookies...), so I believe it would be better if she had a womanly figure for a mother. If you don't want to accompany us, then you don't have to."

"I would like to stay, I have nowhere else to go..." there was a look of sadness on her face but it quickly vanished.

"So, it's settled you may stay, I'll go tell Rin." With that he left to go tell Rin the news. Miona didn't see her reaction, but she did hear someone squeal with delight; she smiled and walked back towards the clearing.

**Author (with Italian accent): Ha! Ha! Magnifico, chapter-eh 2 is a completo! Now Once again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series, Miona is my one and only character in this story. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Seperated

**A/N: Well this is chapter 3 of my story… chapter 3 of my story… Holy Cheese that rhymes! Yaaay I can write beautiful elegant poetry! Nil: Shut up and let them read your story then! Jade: God you're so bossy…**

Seperated

Chapter 3

Inuyasha cursed, "Damn he got away,"

"I'm just glad he left when he did," Kagome said, "We are in no condition to fight. After that bandits run in. Especially you Inuyasha!" She looked at all of them, Inuyasha had a deep gash on his arm that was bleeding pretty badly, Sango had a terrible head wound that was finally starting to clot, Kirara was licking a wound on his hand, Miroku was fixing a leg injury, Shippou just had a bunch of bruises, and she had a huge cut on her stomach. Kagome seemed to have a big scratch on her arm.

Shippou looked up indignitantly into the sky, "I'm a boy authoress!"

Authoress: Sure you are….

"I AM!"

Authoress: Okay.

Shippou growled, "You don't believe me!"

Authoress: No, no I do not. You little bow wearing girl… now back to the story!

"I'm fine! I can take care of it. I _am_ a half-demon after all. Forget about me how are you?" He snapped in that way that showed he cared about her.

"She looked at her wound and winced, "I'll be okay, I just hope mom can fix this," she gestured towards her messed up uniform (**Jade: **Which she always does by the way, or she has never-ending supply of that totally impractical uniform.** Nilkanowen: **Quiet!).

"She probably can, Kagome. Besides we'll all get better sooner than we expect due to these great herbs your Mom makes, and these durable bandages. The sweets help too." Shippou said, licking on a sucker.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Shippou."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm fine, stop worrying," Kagome said.

Since Kagome and Inuyasha were having a moment Miroku thought him and Sango should too.

"You know Sango I always worry about you when we go off to fight, Sesshomaru, or Naraku and his minnions, or just common criminals," he said.

"Don't get any ideas Monk," she warned.

"I can't help but worry," and then he... hugged her!

"M-miroku," she stammered while slowly turning red.

He rubbed her back soothingly, then slowly went down until...

GROPE

WHAM

"Baka Monk!" Sango yelled angrily.

You see Miroku on the ground with swirly eyes and a huge welt on his head, while Sango stood over him with a vein throbbing on her hand.

"Miroku when will you ever learn," Shippou said with a sweatdrop.

Miona was the first one to wake up. She stood up and rummaged through their food supply. Then she pulled out whatever they ate in Japan during the feudal era. Then she got the cooking supplies and started to cook. Jaken was the second one to wake up.

"Oh dear, Lady Miona you don't need to do that! I am perfectly capable of doing that," he said.

"I know you are, but since I'm supposed to be the mother type figure for Rin I thought it was necessary I cooked the meals."

"Yes, Lady Miona but..."

"You don't need to call me Lady Miona. It seems too formal. Just call me, Miona."

"No, I _must _call you Lady Miona. Lord Sesshomaru said I must respect you," he said in a slight bitter voice.

"O-oh," she stammered.

Sesshomaru woke up. He saw Miona tending the fire. "You did not have to do that, Jaken knows how to do that."

"Oh, I know that but I don't want to feel like I'm baggage or anything. I mean you didn't, have to take me along. I want to be as helpful as possible, and less like a burden."

"You're not baggage or a burden, Jaken's more like that than you," Sesshoumaru said calmly. Jaken just ignored him, since he was used to it... and it was true.

Rin woke up and yawned. She sniffed the air, looked around and saw the food. "Yum!" she said. She grabbed a bowl and chopsticks, and chowed down. Miona smiled, she noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't eating anything.

"You don't like my food?" She asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"No it's not that. I just have no need for mortal food." He said.

"What about the simple pleasure of trying it?" She asked.

"I just never thought about it," he said simply.

"Just try it, for fun," she persisted.

Sesshomaru sighed, and took e bite. He looked slightly surprised, but kept on eating it. She noticed this and smiled, "Glad you like it."

"We better start moving," he said wanting to change the subject.

They packed up there stuff, and left.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my castle in the west," he answered.

"Miona, lets make jewelry again!" Rin said.

"All right," she grabbed a bunch of flowers.

They made as many different kinds of jewelry; you can make with flowers, anklets, bracelet, necklaces, and a crown for each of them. Once they were finished Rin seemed content to just admire them. Miona walked up next to Sesshomaru. He stared at her and her jewelry, and raised an eyebrow. She smiled, "What?" She demanded, "You don't like my jewelry?"

"It's a different style that's for sure," he answered. Miona laughed, this made Sesshomaru smile slightly in spite of his not wanting to. After that they simply started to talk casually about anything and soon their conversation went to defending yourself, Sesshomaru obviously knew a lot more than she did. When night fell, he showed her how these defenses could be done. Miona was impressed and told him so (**Jade**: Not that he needs to be told he knew he was a total BAMF!). One night they were practice fighting, and Sesshomaru grabbed her hand a little too harder than what she expected and she winced, and fell to the ground. He instantly let go. "Are you all right?" He asked eyes slightly widened with surprise at the suddenly fallen Miona.

She smiled weakly, and said "Yes,"

"I shouldn't have squeezed your hand so hard, I'm sorry," (**Jade**: for your 411 Rin and Jaken are already asleep, Sesshomaru and Miona are in a clearing next to the camp)

"No don't apologize, we were technically fighting,"

"Yes, but we agreed we wouldn't hurt each other just practice."

"Accidents happen,"

"Yes, but look it's red, it may even bruise."

"I can't see it,"

"It's right there! How could you not see it?"

"It's the middle of the night almost dark except a few stars. I should be asking you how you could see it,"

"I'm a demon and can see in the dark," He said as if that were supposed to be obvious.

"Oh yeah," she did a slight chuckle.

"I know one thing it's shaking and it's hot, I must have burned it. Is there any sort of medicine that can fix it?"

"Just time," she smiled up at him.

He looked at her. _That smile._ He thought. There faces got closer together, then...

"Lord Sesshomaru? I'm thirsty," Rin said. (**Jade**: Ahhhh! The classic I'm thirsty line, that always seems to interrupt someone when it's about to be intimate and there's a child involved)

They looked at her, "I'll get you something to drink," Miona said.

"Yes, I think we all better get some sleep," Sesshomaru said dismissively.

After Rin got her drink, they all went into there little roll out beds. Rin instantly went to sleep, but Sesshomaru and Miona had a lot on their minds.

A week after that one incident, Rin asked Miona to make more Jewelry with her since the other one died. She obligingly agreed to help her. Once they were finished and they were all jewleried up, Miona and Sesshomaru got into the same defense movement conversation. This went on for a while, eventually Sesshomaru said, "The Lands that I own are about 1 kilometer away," he turned to look at Miona, but Miona stopped walking. She was staring at something in the sky. He looked up. It was a giant feather.

_Oh no, _Sesshomaru thought,_ Kagura, what does she want?_ Well Sesshy you're about to find out. She started to descend.

"Good afternoon," she said pleasantly.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Oh many things, but they are all unnecessary, at the moment. But I am curious to know, why the famous Lord Sesshomaru is hanging around such useless mortals. First the runt now a full-grown woman, have you gone soft? Perhaps you've been around your brother too much, or is they're something missing in your life Sesshomaru?" she said. She gave Miona a withering glare.

"Get to the point, you're wasting my time," he snarled.

"I was _going_ to ask you to try to help me kill Naraku, but now I've just realized you're going to say no. So," she started to say with a cruel smile coming across her face, "I have better idea." She did one of those tornado thingies she just _loves_ to do, and it landed... right on top of Miona! It flew back to Kagura, and low and behold Miona was right next Kagura. Miona tried to fight back, and she used some of the moves that Sesshomaru showed her to do. (**Jade**: I hate to say it but Kagura is stronger than Miona, even with the defense moves that Sesshomaru. Although she was surprised at how strong Miona was.) "Meet me by the wide river when you've made your decision. Help me kill Naraku I'll give you the wench, if you don't she dies. Ta ta," she flew away while laughing (**Jade:** More like cackling.** Nilkanowen:** Hush!).

One of Miona's bracelets fell from her hand. It was about to fall on the ground, but Sesshomaru caught it and stared at it, then at Rin who was sobbing silently, and then at Jaken who was staring Sesshomaru with his mouth wide open. Jaken broke the silence by asking, "What are you going to do me lord?"

"Go and get Miona of course,"

"You mean you're actually going to help Kagura?"

"Don't be an idiot Jaken, I'm just going to take her, I would never help that witch."

"Well then we better start walking towards that river shouldn't we Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You're not coming,"

"What?!"

"You must watch over Rin if she came she may take Rin when I take Miona back, and then we'll have to do this all over again. Then I will start to get irritated."

"Alright me lord, if that's what you think is best,"

"Yes I do believe that is best do you doubt me?" he gave him one of his most dangerous glares.

"Well..."

"Do you doubt that I couldn't defeat someone that is so weak like Kagura, because I can. To be honest I don't know why I even bother to let you join me in my travels."

"I'm sorry me lord! Please don't hurt me! I never doubted your strength, please forgive me, I didn't..."

"Shut up Jaken," he turned to Rin, "I'm going to go bring Miona back, that is what you want isn't?"

Rin looked up tear-streaked eyes filled with hope, and she nodded. He patted her head and (**You see Jade & Nilkanowen eating popcorn and re-reading the fic before Jade posts it.** **Jade: **Oh! What's that?! 'A pat on the head' who wrote this corny ass crap!? **Nilkanowen:** Obviously you did you, if this is your fanfic. **Jade:** Oh yeah! Forget I ever wrote it! ;D **Nilkanowen:** They can't you moron you already posted it. **Jade:** Oookay then, just keep reading) walked away.

Rin waved goodbye until they couldn't see him anymore. Then she turned to Jaken, "Jaken do you honestly think he can do it?" she said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course," he said as if this was stating the obvious, "It's Lord Sesshomaru isn't it?"

Rin smiled, "Right!"

"Now let's eat."

"Uh... how about we wait until Miona comes back,"

"Now what's that suppose to mean? I'm just as good of a cook as Miona!"

Rin just laughed.

**A/N: End of chapter so mote it be! Please review! I love hearing your guy's comments, if you flame me, please let it be an intelligent flame not something like "THIS IS SO RETARDED!" No, I don't like those flames, if you dislike it give me a reason as well so I can try to fix it. No stupid flames.**


	4. Conversations

**A/N:** Well it seemed to have taken me longer to upload this chapter than my usual chapter update… meh whatever I'm tired; I hope you enjoy! **Dart: **Where's the fun in the beginning conversation though?! I thought we'd do some funny montage! **Jade:** Sorry Dart-sama I'm just blahg, I don't want to start anything right now. **Dart:** But… **Nil:** For the love of God if she doesn't want to talk don't make her! **Dart:** BUT I WANT TO TALK! **Jade:** Well I don't and I know the one person in the world that can solve this problem… **Nil & Dart:** Who's that? **Jade:** JERRY SPRINGER **Dart:** WHAT!? **Nil:** You can't be serious Jade… **Jerry:** Oh but she is Miss Nilkanowen. **Nil:** -jumps up- WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! **Jerry:** That's of no concern, now Steve tie up Dart so he doesn't get hysterical. –Steve quickly ties up Dart- **Dart:** But I didn't do anything wrong!… **Jade:** Now there's the idiotic montage… go ahead and read…

**Conversations**

**Chapter 4**

Miona looked around bleary eye. Did that woman knock her out? She was lying by a river, a _wide_ river to be exact. She looked around, where was that woman. Then she saw her on the other side of the river, she was tapping that fan of hers impatiently. She looked at Miona, and smirked, "Ah, I see you're awake. As you can see, you've been out for a while." Miona looked around, twilight was above her.

"Where are we?" she demanded angrily.

"By the Wide River you little wench," she snarled.

"Stop calling me that," she tried to stand, but couldn't. It felt like she was glued to the ground, or _I'm…_

"Paralyzed," Kagura drawled. Panic rushed through Mionas' body, well the part that she could feel at least. "Don't worry it's only temporary." She sounded as though she regretted it.

"If you wanted to paralyze me permanently then just do it," Miona snapped.

"Please, don't tempt me. No I won't make it permanent, what good would you be to Lord Sesshomaru if you can't use all of your body parts, I want to use a nice fresh piece of bait that he'll actually want. I wonder why he chose you to be his whore. You can't be that good." She said this in a thoughtful tone.

"I'm not like that with Lord Sesshomaru," she said when her face turned a nice shade of a beet.

"Oh come on, we're both women here. Don't be modest, you're just his toy to him." She said with a cruel smile.

"I haven't done anything like that with him," she said angrily.

"Oh well as far as you know this is just a friendly relationship, but that's how he is. First he acts like he's just letting you come along, then he becomes friendly. After he gets to know you he's ever so subtle about it and kisses you, oh and this is the best part he acts like he didn't mean to. Then he tells you he can't stop thinking about you. Finally he plays his little game. I've seen him do it dozens of times now, he doesn't really love you he just uses you until he gets bored and then he disposes of you. Pity, for you, you don't look like you can be enjoyable for very long. You're _**nothing**_ to him." She finished off in a dangerous whisper. (**Jade:** Miona may not believe her, and Kagura probably knows that, but she planted that little seed of doubt. And that's all that matters to Kagura. **Nil:** -throws popcorn at her- Hush it you! **Jade:** Jesus! I was just explaining it to them **Dart:** -still tied up- Is this all you guys do is sit here and talk? **Jade:** Yeah, pretty much! Oh yah, and then there's the whole me writing the story. **Nil:** Which you're not doing! **Jade:** alright already!).

"Oh if I was nothing to him how could you be so sure he'll come to my rescue?"

"I know he'll come, he can't resist a good fight. Just wait give it another hour or so, he'll be here."

"He won't help you,"

"Probably not but you can't help but try, now can you?"

"What did I do to you, to make you hate me so much?"

"Oh, plenty of things." She said casually, "Like you being in company with Sesshomaru,"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I loathe him," she said quickly (**Jade:** See here's my theory, Kagura has a major crush on Sesshy Sama, but is afraid to admit it. **Nil:** Now what did we talk about? **Jade:** -Rolls eyes and sighs- No talking or the correct term no typing -Nil hits her in the head w/ her shoe-).

"What other reasons?"

"You're a mortal," she said simply.

"If those are your only two reasons then they are pretty bad excuses," Miona said matter-of-factly.

"To you they may not be but to me they're _**very important**_." Kagura said with a snarl.

"Well, don't worry the feelings mutual,"

"This conversation has ended," Kagura said with a dismissive snap of her fan.

Sesshomaru was running as fast as he could, and he had to stop for a minute. Cause he saw The Tree of Ages, and almost ran into it. (**Jade:** How un-Sesshy like being a klutz. Nil: Yah that's usually you. **Dart:** Aw, don't be so harsh on the poor girl! **Jade:** Thanks Dart!) Then he heard an all too familiar obnoxious voice.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha tried to lift his Tetsusaiga, but then started to wobble, and toppled over.

"Not now Inuyasha, you're not in good condition to fight." Sesshomaru said.

"The hell with my condition!" Inuyasha snapped

"Don't be a fool;" Sesshomaru said softly, "You know perfectly well that I could destroy you easily right now."

"I don't care!"

"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome said, "I know you may not like to hear this but Sesshomaru is right! You are in no condition to fight!" Kagome said reasonably.

"Yes, and I want to kill you and not have to say I did it when you were weak," Sesshomaru said.

_Are Kagome and Sesshomaru ganging up on me?_ Inuyasha thought incredulously. _But I suppose they're right._

"Fine! But once I'm better you better be ready!" he snapped.

"I'll remember that," and he continued to run.

"Hmmm… I wonder why he was in such a big hurry," Kagome said.

"Oh, what does it matter to us? Let's eat! I'm starving," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Kagome said, she looked around, "Where's Shippou?"

"I don't know, maybe he ran off cause he was afraid of Sesshomaru, heh, you can't blame him, he is just a child," Miroku said.

"Yah, he'll be coming back once he smells the food." Inuyasha said.

**Meanwhile...**

Shippou was watching everything and thought, _it's a good thing I grabbed that boa thingy of his and saw this!_

"I knew you'd come for her," Kagura said with a satisfied smile, "Now, about my demands..."

"There won't be any demands," he did that cool lightning whip thingy that he does, and Kagura was nothing but a bloody mess screaming in pain. Sesshomaru grabbed Miona and ran off with her.

Shippo started to run back to the camp area yelling, "You guys won't believe what I just saw!"

**A/N:** Yah for cliffhangers! **Jerry: **What was that Miss Calhoun? **Jade:** Oh nothing, I just finished my fic! **Jerry:** Ah well that's nice but on with this argument! Steve will you please untie Dart (Steve's the cool bodyguard!). **Steve:** Yes sir! -Unties Dart- **Jerry:** Now that Jade had finished her chapter in her fanfiction I think my work here is done! **Jade:** Thanks for all the help Jerry! –waves good bye- **Jerry:** No problem! –disappears- **Jade:** That was fun! **Dart:** There was absolutely NO POINT for him to be here! **Jade:** Yes there was… he had Steve tie you up! Which was fun to watch! ^_^ **Dart:** …You're evil. **Jade:** Yeppers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jerry Springer or Steve, who also has his own show now as well!**


End file.
